


Tight Rope

by JasnNCarly



Category: General Hospital
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:18:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23569603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Nathan needs Maxie.
Relationships: Maxie Jones/Nathan West





	Tight Rope

Nathan wanted Maxie to believe him, stop doubting what he said was true, but (most of all) he wanted her to be done with Spinelli.  
  
What was it with the women in his life? They were insistent on throwing everything away because what they believed they deserved.  
  
What did it say about him that he cared so much? Maxie occupied more than a physical space in his life, yet she just did not seem to understand how to get over his past.  
  
He’d never tell the world that he was the same. He had a dark past, deserved this reality.


End file.
